To The Ends of The Earth
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: Lyra is searching for the legendary dogs, and thinks she strikes gold when a couple of them gather. However, she may find she's in for more than she bargained for. Rated M for a reason; PokemonXHuman. Don't like, don't read.


**To The Ends of The Earth**

**Hey everybody, welcome to my first ever one-shot lemon! Now, I'm no expert on these, so you'll have to forgive me if I wind up sucking. But I hope I manage to do a good job, and that you enjoy! I haven't seen a story like this one, so I'm going to pioneer an original! Enjoy!**

It was a bright, sunny day, and Lyra felt pretty lucky at the moment. For the past two months she had been chasing the three legendary dogs, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Eusine had informed her that Suicune was currently residing in Kanto, which unnerved her as much as it annoyed her. She was not about to go traipsing off to another region while two dogs yet still existed in Johto. Oddly enough, however, she did not see them all as dogs, so it confused her as to why they were referred like that. But she could just ask them when she managed to catch them.

If only they would stay still long enough.

The only reason she had been having to chase them for two months was because they ran away from her every time they caught sight of her. That, more than anything else, irritated the crap out of her. She had seldom managed to strike them, and not with anything particularly powerful, or else they'd run and she's have to start her search all over again.

But today felt different. She had checked her PokeGear and saw that both Entei and Raikou were hanging around the middle entrance to Mt. Mortar, right next to Ecruteak City. She immediately called out her Xatu and told him to fly to Ecruteak, but keep low so they didn't spot her. Nine times out of ten that was the culprit; they had spotted her in the air and knew she was after them.

Xatu made short work of the flight, since they were in Olivine at the time. Once in Ecruteak, she healed her pokemon just to be sure. Two legendaries at the same time would be no easy feat, and she restocked on her supplies, especially potions and revives. Once she had everything sorted the way she wanted, she went through the tunnel that led to Mt. Mortar. She breathed in the clean air, but quietly. The dogs had good hearing, as well as smell. Which was why she was grateful the wind blew toward her, keeping her scent away from them.

She crept along, keeping her slim figure hidden behind the trees. She didn't see them, so she checked her PokeGear again, but it confirmed they were still there.

"_They must be hidden in that alcove with the two Apricorns" _Lyra thought to herself. She grinned as she knew that would make it very hard for them to run when she appeared.

"_This is it; the day I finally catch those two." _Nodding to boost her confidence, she took out another pokeball, her personal friend Marill popping out. The water mouse jumped up at her excitedly, but she placed her hand over its mouth before it could shout.

"Shh, we're a short distance from the legendary dogs. I need you to use Surf and get us over to the middle island, okay?" Her pokemon nodded and she set him down. He quickly but quietly eased himself into the water, Lyra following shortly after. The water was cold, but Lyra ignored it. After traveling the sea to Cianwood, she was quite used to the cold. The only part she really disliked was having her clothes be all wet. But the sun could take care of that.

Marill covertly swam over, pulling Lyra with him. The journey itself didn't take more than five minutes, and Lyra quickly returned her friend, then snuck over to the small opening that led to a secret alcove which held two Apricorn trees. There she saw her prey.

Entei was a large, shaggy creature with a magnificent fire-red coat, with smoke-colored waves flowing from the back of his head, followed by wing-like appendages on the sides of his body. He wore iron shackles to his legs, right at the wrists and knees, and an iron mask on his face. He was a creature of raw power, but handsome while intimidating. Raikou was very lithe in appearance, and colorful as well, with a yellow and black-striped coat, along with what appeared to be curled purple thunderheads for his mane. Legend said that he could fire thunderbolts from this luxurious mane. He wore no shackles but also had a face mask, along with two wicked looking sabre-teeth.

Lyra stared, fascinated by these elemental beasts of legend, but she quickly got her head straight and retreated to the water line. Pokeballs were rather loud, and she needed one of her companions to cut down the tree to the alcove. She summoned her Furret and whispered to it

"Think you can cut down that tree? The ones we're after are right inside, so be ready to switch out." The long bodied pokemon nodded and quietly walked with Lyra back to the hidden alcove. Lyra listened in on the two legendaries. They were communicating, of that she was sure. What they were talking about, however, was a mystery to her. Nevertheless, she looked down at her pokemon and whispered

"Now." The Furret jumped in front of the tree, moving quickly, and extended long white claws. She swung at the tree and cut through it like a hot knife through soft butter. Lyra immediately returned the pokemon and held up another pokeball, stepping in and facing the two stunned legendaries. Entei's look of bewilderment was quickly replaced by fury, while Raikou remained shocked. Lyra grinned as she stepped forward, saying

"It's been a while, huh guys? I have to admit, you really had me going last week. But I've got you cornered now, and I am not leaving without you two in my pokeballs. So, who's first?" Entei, as she expected, roared at her. However, the next piece came as a surprise.

"_Curse you, human. Why do insist on pestering us?"_ Lyra's eyes widened as she heard the voice, and she looked around for the culprit. She heard Entei snort derisively, then the voice spoke again.

"_You dolt, I am a Legend. Do you honestly believe this is beyond me? I ask again; why do you insist on pestering us? Why can you not leave well enough alone?"_ After overcoming her shock, Lyra grinned and replied

"Because I'm out to be the best trainer, and what better way than to catch the Legends? I've already got my hands on Lugia and Ho-oh, and you two will be icing on the cake. Once I've secured you, I can go to Kanto and catch your brother, Suicune. Then I'll have the whole Johto set." Entei stepped forward, anger blazing in his eyes, and he demanded

"_Then we are mere prizes to you?! Do you think of us as toys, to be played with at your leisure and then tossed aside when you grow bored of us?!" _Lyra took a step back, but her voice remained strong.

"No, but you guys will make a big difference on my team. Team Rocket will no doubt come back, but we can head them off when they try. I just want to add you guys to my team so we can crush any evil that comes up."

"_Then we are mere tools to you? You are not earning my favor right now, human." _

"So what do I have to do to earn it?" Entei paused now, and he asked

"_What did you say?" _

"What do I have to do to earn your favor? A team isn't a team until they trust each other, and I can see right now we're a long way from that. So what do I have to do to get it?" Entei snorted and paced around her. He made no move for the exit now, which surprised her, but at the same time gratified her.

"_No human has the capability to earn our favor."_

"And why is that?"

"_Because you humans are narrow and simple-minded. No one has been able to manage this simple task; you must be able to take us."_ Lyra grinned and told him

"I can take you. Just hop onto my team and I'll show you." Entei rumbled in something Lyra became convinced was laughter.

"_A prime example of your simple-mindedness. If I meant for you to prove you can handle us, I would have said that. But I didn't. I said you must be able to take us." _Lyra frowned in confusion and asked

"So what does that mean?" Entei grinned and moved behind her. He stood slightly above her, and he leaned down, licking the nape of her neck, his hot breath running over her, causing her to stiffen. He moved in front of her and sat smugly on his haunches. Lyra's body tingled from the gesture, though not necessarily in pleasure.

"Wait… what does that mean?" Entei grinned again and told her

"_Just as the implication states, you must be able to take us; in other words, to earn our favor, you must mate with us and satisfy our desires." _This gave Lyra pause; pokephilia was considered legal but repellent. She would be within her rights to do that, but she might be considered a pokewhore.

"Is there no other way?" she asked hopefully. Entei smirked and replied

"_And that is the example of your narrowness. You refuse to do what you must in order to achieve your dreams if your pathetic society deems it repugnant. I told you no human may gain our favor." _He stood to walk out of the alcove, but Lyra blocked the exit with her body, eyes fierce. Entei raised an eyebrow, and Lyra said

"Hold it right there! I get the feeling that this 'way to gain favor' is nothing more than a way for you and your brothers to get into some unsuspecting girl's pants! I didn't have to do anything like that to Lugia and Ho-oh; why would you be any different?" Entei grinned and said

"_Perhaps you are not as stupid as I assumed. However, my words are true. The Legends each have their own ways to determine if a human can earn their favor. The ones you call Ho-oh and Lugia simply ask the Kimono Girls to bestow the Clear or Tidal Bells on anyone who can discover their feathers, beat them, and prove their devotion to their pokemon. It is not an easy task, though, something I'm sure you learned for yourself." _Lyra nodded in confirmation, remembering the many steps she had to take.

"_However, we are different. We are virile, strong males who seek nothing more than to spread peace. Perhaps we could do that with you, and perhaps even more effectively. But unless you can prove to us without a doubt that you can take the power that accompanies us, without reservation, we will not accept you."_

Now Lyra was thinking hard. She wanted to prove without a doubt that she could handle them, but the cost of doing so… She was still a virgin, hoping to save herself for the right time, for the right person. Entei could follow the track of her thoughts and asked

"_Are we not special enough? Or are we considered less than one of your species who may come to harm you, either physically or mentally?" _Lyra asked skeptically

"And who's to say you won't do the same to me?" Entei smirked, then told her regally

"_Should you prove yourself to us, we will listen to whatever command you give us, save that which challenges our lives. Beyond that, we will be yours to command, but only if you prove yourself." _Lyra hesitated now, and she asked hesitantly

"Will you at least be gentle with me?" Entei dipped his head and replied

"_Of course." _Lyra now hesitated strongly. She wanted to prove herself, and she was willing to try, but what if someone caught her? Entei snorted and walked over to the exit, then stretched out a paw and tapped the ground right where the tree would grow. A bright red force field grew from the point and arched over the alcove in a dome, enclosing it. Then it faded away. Entei turned to her and said

"_I have placed a barrier that will hide us; no one will see us in any direction, and any sound we make will be absorbed. " _Lyra sighed in relief, then said

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Entei simply nodded and walked to sit by his brother. They watched Lyra, waiting for her to begin. Although she was accepting of this, she was still apprehensive, and she said

"You'll have to excuse me; I'm new to this, so I don't know if I'll be any good." Entei grunted and replied

"_I understand. Everyone is a beginner at some point in their lives. But you can learn."_ Lyra nodded and took a deep, calming breath. She took off her overlarge hat and unshouldered her pack, stuffing the hat in it. She removed her pokeballs from her belt and put them in, too. Then she walked over and set them down in a corner. She then removed her shoes and socks, the cool grass feeling nice between her toes.

She took another calming breath and walked back over to the legendary dogs, which to her resembled a lion and tiger more than canines. The next part in contemplation alone made her blush heavily, and with fumbling fingers she began to undo the belts of her suspenders. Entei caught the track of her thoughts again and reassured her

"_You are not whoring yourself out. You are merely trying to earn our favor. There is no shame in that." _After a moment, Lyra shakily nodded, agreeing. Once she was finished undoing the straps, which took a couple of minutes, she let the whole thing fall at her feet. She pulled one foot out, then used the other to kick it to her pack. She grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, struggling with the long sleeves for a moment in her nervousness. When she caught sight of the Legends staring at her in only her undergarments, she blushed heavily. Then she heard a new voice, which she suspected belonged to Raikou.

_You are quite pretty in that color." _Lyra was confused to the point she nearly forgot she was half naked.

"What do you mean?" Entei rolled his eyes and told her

"_He means your blushing. He finds that color pretty." _Naturally the blush returned to her face, and Raikou said excitedly

"_Yes, that one! It is quite stunning on you!" _Entei rolled his eyes again and said

"_Moron…" _Lyra giggled for a moment, then set back to her task. With her heart pounding, she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it over to join her other clothes. Blushing very heavily now, she crossed her arms over her petite chest and said nervously

"I-I'm sorry… I'm not very… big…" Entei walked forward and briefly nuzzled her face and licked her cheek, assuring her

"_It matters not. This is your attempts at earning our favor. I must confess, you are far stronger than I had taken you for, and by far you are much stronger than any trainer before you." _Lyra wanted to ask what happened with male trainers, but it didn't feel like the right time or place. Of course, this would be the best opportunity, but she was too focused on finishing her task for the moment.

Her hands slowly traveled downward until her thumbs hooked into her panties, and with agonizing and nervous slowness, she pulled them down and off her body, tossing them to join the remainder of her clothes. Completely naked now, she looked at the two dogs nervously, waiting for something she didn't know about.

"So… now what?" Entei stood then, exposing something that was a brighter color than the rest of him, and Lyra blushed heavily and gasped when she realized what it was. She was staring straight at his cock. Entei grinned and told her

"_You are certainly headed down the right path to our favor, but the journey has only begun. I trust you know what you must do, even if you are a beginner." _Lyra nodded nervously, her throat too dry at the moment to say anything. She approached the legendary lion, and he sniffed her for a few moments. He took special care toward her nether regions, taking note of the various scents that surrounded the area. Lyra was almost certain her face would light up in fire, but it didn't happen. When Entei stopped his sniffing, he licked her chest, his large tongue running over her petite form. She squeaked as his large, thin tongue ran over her body, warming her to some degree, but leaving her cold almost immediately afterward.

She shivered and fell forward slightly, unaware she was standing on her toes while Entei licked up her body. She breathed heavily, feeling like she couldn't get enough air. After a moment, she caught her breath and said

"Well, that was… unexpected."

"_But you do know what is expected of you, correct?"_ Lyra nodded, and without another word she knelt at his side, taking in the sight of his meat. Tentatively she reached forward, but when she touched it it twitched in anticipation, and she almost immediately drew right back. Entei snorted with amusement and told her

"_Do not hesitate. If you wish to gain my favor, you must show strength above that of your predecessors"._ Lyra nodded again, and with slightly more confidence this time, grasped his shaft. Entei shuddered for a moment, then looked back at her to see what she would do next. Unsure about it but wanting to do something, Lyra began to gently pump him, running her hand over his length in full, even across the pointed tip. He groaned in her mind and said

"_Good… keep going…" _Getting more confident, Lyra scooted underneath him and began to use both hands to massage him. He shuddered again and was clearly enjoying it. Raikou watched Lyra attend to his brother, and he felt envious. He wanted to be administered like that, and although he would be, he wanted it _now_.

The space under Entei was fairly hot, which was no less than Lyra expected anyway, but she would definitely need a bath after this. As she worked, her trepidation worked its way out of her system, and she became more and more aware of an itch in her loins. It felt like something she could simply scratch away, but instinct told her otherwise. Her body began to heat up in anticipation of what was to come, she felt, and in a matter of moments her worry had completely vanished, replaced now by primal urges that every living creature experienced, whether they were aware of it or not.

Propelled by her newfound courage, she raised her mouth up to his shaft and took in his scent. To her he was musky, heavily so. For a moment, her gag reflex triggered, but she held it back. Once she overcame the urges her body gave immediately, she took his length into her mouth, surprising him greatly and herself somewhat. But she didn't pause as she began to bob her head, her tongue, small though it was, swirling over and flicking against his shaft.

After about a minute of this special ministering, she began to taste something else, something that added to the exceedingly warm rod in her mouth. It tasted both salty and bitter, and with a jolt she realized it was his pre. It was also hot; very hot, like liquid pepper. Pushing back her surprise, she continued to administer him, sometimes moving forward and back with as much speed as she could safely handle, and others with agonizing slowness. Entei groaned again and asked

"_For a beginner, you are quite skilled. Where did you learn this?"_ Lyra giggled around his shaft, vibrating her mouth against it momentarily before pulling off and replying

"Just my imagination, I suppose." Entei laughed his rumbling laughter, then said

"_Well, you're doing very well. Already you have earned my favor more than your predecessors. But you must gain my _full_ favor if I am to accompany you." _Lyra nodded and stuck him back into her mouth. He found great pleasure in this and occasionally bucked forward. Lyra pulled back slightly when he did this so she wouldn't get her throat speared. When his pre became a fairly steady stream, she pulled him out of her mouth and said

"Okay, should I keep going?" Entei fought to keep himself in check for a moment, then said

"_No, it is time. And as I promised, I will be gentle with you. After all, you have earned that much." _Lyra's heart started to pound again, but not because she was afraid, except for the pain, but rather because she felt excited. She scooted out from under him, then asked

"Do you want to administer to me before we begin?" Entei nodded and stepped up to her, his hot breath flowing against her chest. She stiffened when that happened, which gave Entei ample opportunity to run his large, thin tongue over her nethers. Lyra gasped and arched her back as the rough surface ran over her clit, sending jolts up her spine and causing her to twitch for a few seconds. And that was just from one lick.

Entei licked his lips, or rather the iron plate, and told her

"_You are quite different from anything I have tasted before; I was not aware that humans could taste so sweet." _In the heat of arousal, Lyra swirled a finger in her snatch briefly before tasting herself, and learning he was right she said

"Well, that's interesting." After a brief pause, Raikou said

"_That was hot." _Lyra giggled as Entei threw his brother an annoyed glare, shutting him up. Then Entei turned back to her and asked

"_Are you ready?"_ Lyra nodded and turned around, getting down to her hands and knees, then leaning forward, her front to the ground with her rear in the air, presenting herself to him. He stepped forward toward her, his underside coat brushing over her ass and tickling her. She muffled her laughter into the ground, but he caught it anyway.

"_What is so amusing?" _

"Your fur tickles!" Smiling himself, Entei leaned forward and downward, searching until he found her folds. As the cock rubbed against her, she gasped in eager anticipation, and before he started he said

"_I will initially be gentle until you become accustomed. But I do expect to be satisfied." _Lyra merely nodded feverishly and grunted excitedly, and he slowly pushed his way into her. She gasped again as his thick shaft pierced her being, her walls tightening as he stretched them mercilessly, not out of spite or betrayal of his word, but simply because that was how he was endowed.

His heated length felt even hotter inside of her, and when he nudged up against her barrier, she squeaked. After a moment of waiting for her to be prepared, he shoved right through her hymen, and she screamed in pain as it racked her body. Tears flowed freely as she felt the waves coming right from her core. Why, oh why, did that have to be so damn sensitive?

After a couple of minutes the pain began to fade away. Luckily for her, Entei had been very kind to her and waited for her to give the signal. Eventually she told him to continue, and he pushed further into her, stretching her to her maximum limit, to which she found both pain and pleasure. Once he reached the end of her, i.e. her cervix, he rested for a moment to allow her to adjust to his girth. Then he pulled back and pushed into her again, a bit faster. Lyra groaned the entire way, and again but louder when he moved faster.

Soon enough he set into a more or less steady rhythm, humping her hard and fast. Lyra found with mounting excitement that she enjoyed the sensation, and was glad that these actions were considered legal. So what if her family disapproved? She rarely spoke to them nowadays, and she certainly wouldn't be talking about this in the first place. She wouldn't discuss this with anybody once it was done and said. She was doing what she had to in order to gain their favor, nothing more, nothing less. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the ride.

And what a ride it was, with him pushing into her at an ever increasing velocity, until her mounting pleasure built up beyond what she could hold. She screamed as her walls clamped down on him like vices

"I'm cumming!" and her juices shot out of her like a hose. Such was the mounting tension she felt. The spray hit Entei on his underside, matting the fur slightly, but he didn't mind. After all, this female was pleasuring him in a way no one had before. If he could realize it in full, he wouldn't have the least bit of trouble following her orders. And while she didn't have full control over him yet, she tried to order him around.

"Faster! Harder!" Well, who was he to deny her? He gladly obliged her, rutting her as much as he could stand. Soon enough his knot built up, and the moment of truth would be revealed. Her moaning grew ever more until she came again, and her head rested against the ground, her face almost entirely crimson in color. From this view, though, Entei had to agree; the color was quite striking on her.

Soon he began slamming himself into her, trying to force his knot in and claim her. Lyra pushed a shaky hand back to try and investigate what was hitting her so rapidly, and after a moment she thought she understood.

"Is that… your knot?" she asked him, mostly out of breath. He was out of breath too, but he wasn't required to breathe to use telepathy.

"_Yes. If you allow this, you will have fully gained my favor, and I will follow every command you give me." _She chuckled as best she could while he humped her, and she said loudly

"Quit talkin' and get it in me already!" Entei was both surprised and pleased. Then on he strove harder to knot her, and within a minute he managed it. It sank in with a loud _popping _noise, and Lyra screamed and moaned as her walls were stretched ever tighter. Entei settled into his more restricted stance, then began to hump her again, forcing his pleasure to come full circle. Within another minute, he finally released, thick ropes of near-scalding semen rushing into Lyra's body.

Lyra initially felt the burning, but it wore off after a few seconds, her body becoming accustomed to the new temperature, dulling her nerves but not the pleasure. She could feel the stream of cum as it flowed into her, always burning at first but cooling down quickly, much to her gratitude. Her body was trembling as she lay there, still in a very compromising position. Then Entei carefully stepped over her, his fur brushing over her body. He lay on his side, dragging her down with him. There they lay, connected, as Entei looked over his body at her to see how she was handling this.

Once more her blush overtook her usual color, but she appeared happy nonetheless.

"So," she panted, "are you… pleased…?" Entei grinned and replied

"_Very. Congratulations, human. You have proven yourself to me. Or should I call you master, now?" _Lyra grinned and shivered as he said that, and after she caught her breath, she told him

"Just call me Lyra. That's my name, and you are by far my equal, if not my superior." Entei grinned again and responded

"_By gaining my favor you have succeeded in taming me, more or less. And because you are a human who has kept to their word, as so many fail to do, I now am honored to serve under you. But your journey is only part done." _She nodded and motioned to their connection, saying

"I know, I have to wait for you to be finished."

"_Indeed, but don't you also seek control over my brothers?" _Lyra looked up in surprise to see Raikou, his shaft already out and aimed at her, waiting on his turn impatiently. She blushed again and said

"As a matter of fact, I am. And I can understand how torturous that must be for you. But as you can see, I'm currently tied up." She giggled at her own joke, and Raikou whined briefly. Lyra took pity on him and told him

"Come here." He rose up and walked over to her, but she could tell he wanted to run. When he made it, he sat down in front of her, and she took his throbbing length into her hands, to which he groaned loudly. And just like his brother, she began to pump him, eliciting more sounds from his throat, guttural and pleasing alike. Lyra giggled and asked

"Like that?" He groaned and nodded, his eyes closed. Entei rolled his, sometimes amused by his brother's behavior. The stream began to weaken at last, and his knot began to deflate. It wouldn't be long before Raikou himself understood the full meaning of the word pleasure.

Within a minute, Entei's knot had deflated to the point where he stood and began to work his way out of her, freeing himself with a loud _POP_. Immediately the white goo he shoved into her came spilling out, but it didn't matter. Her body would never accept his seed in the first place, this was nothing more than a formality to see if she could indeed gain his favor. And now she was about to repeat the feat.

She wasted no time as she took Raikou into her mouth, but his cock was different from Entei's. Aside from being slightly smaller and not as wide, his produced electricity when it came into contact with her saliva. Both participants groaned as the light current passed through, giving Lyra tingles in places she never thought existed. Though she was loath to, she had to know; she pulled her mouth off the throbbing rod and asked him

"What was that?" He chuckled before looking at her and replying

"I am not the Thunder Pokemon for nothing. If there is any conductive medium, my electricity will flow through to the medium. But I can still control it, so I do not kill you." Lyra nodded, grateful for both counts. Wasting no more words, she replaced her mouth on his shaft while she waited for the remainder of Entei's gift to flow out of her body, shuddering every now and then when the still-warm semen flowed down her thigh.

Once she felt mostly empty, she hastily wiped off any residue and repositioned herself, waving her ass slightly to tempt him further, not that he needed it. He jumped at the opportunity and soon was in her himself. He pushed quickly into her, passing his current at the same time, to adjust her to him. While he did that, Lyra experienced something she never had before. She had been electrocuted on numerous occasions, but none of them were so personal or pleasing as this was. If she was not careful, she might turn into a full-blown pokephiliac. Not that there was anything wrong with it… was there?

The worry was driven right out of her head as Raikou began to go crazy on her, humping her like there was no tomorrow for him. And with the way Entei was glaring at him, there wouldn't be. He caught the glare and slowed his pace, somewhat to Lyra's relief. However, he didn't stop with his intensity, for which Lyra was also glad.

He continued to rut her, eliciting pleasured moans from both human and pokemon. After a time, Lyra shouted something intelligible, but the effect was obvious as she released for the third time that day, in the matter of a couple short hours. Raikou was tired of holding back now, so he began to pump her harder and faster. In little time his knot was fully inflated and ready to go, slamming up against her pussy again and again, until like its predecessor it slipped in. He didn't even have to continue before the pressure did him in.

More ropes, but this time, of electrified cum. Lyra shouted as it passed through and zapped at her deepest, most private sectors. She moaned and almost turned over in her ecstasy, but Raikou beat her to it when he flipped over her and lay on his side, dragging her with him. They sat together like that for a brief moment, until Entei came up and sat in front of her. She looked to see if he expected another turn, but he merely wanted to speak with her.

"_Lyra, you have successfully gained the favors of two of our number, and while it is surprising, I cannot say it was disappointing." _Lyra giggled and interjected

"You won't get an argument from me." Entei grinned and continued

"_As such, we shall both follow your commands, and when you find him, help convince Suicune to accept you. Of course, you'll still need to do the final convincing." _

"I look forward to it. Could you bring me my bag?" Entei nodded and padded silently over, grabbing it and her clothes, then brought them back over. He left the clothes a short distance from her but put the bag directly in her reach. She rummaged through it for a moment, then brought out two Master Balls, telling him

"I was planning to use these all along, since they're supposed to be a guaranteed catch, but now I'll look at it as a status symbol for you both. I've got another for Suicune, and as soon as we're done here-" she looked back at Raikou who grinned sheepishly

"-we'll head off to Kanto to find him, however long that may take." Entei grinned in amusement and asked

"_Think you can handle it?"_ Lyra laughed for a moment before saying

"I took you both on in the same day. How hard can he be? Besides, it doesn't matter how hard or fast he runs, or where he goes. I'll get him eventually."

**End.**


End file.
